


Hygge

by ha_na_mi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, chilling, they are at daichis home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_na_mi/pseuds/ha_na_mi
Summary: Hygge (Danish): The art of building the sanctuary and community, the invitation of proximity and attention to what makes us feel open and alive.Hygge is Christmas, a fireplace, hot chocolate, socializing on the sofa.All this experiences Tsukishima the first time as he meets the team at Daichis home, just to spend a little time together...





	

His hands were already looking like a battlefield. The skin was torn at the ankles, in some places bleeding. The fingernails were short, the whole skin dry and rough.  
I could not understand how little effort could be made with oneself.

He wore a much too large scarf, which fell from his shoulders on one side, the old and far too big jacket of his mother, and, as far as I could tell, jogging pants, which he had untidily put into his winter boots. A few strands of his hair looked down from the warm cap, which almost covered his eyes and was equipped with a disproportionately huge fluffy bobble on top.

Ok, the invitation was literally:  
"We're chilling tonight at Daichi's home, whoever wants to come, can come!"  
And that sounded quite casual. Nevertheless, Daichi was a third-grader, one had to behave and look properly around his senpais.  
With a "Tch.", I ran to Yamaguchi and he followed me. Actually, I was glad he picked me up at home. Without his constant nagging, I probably would not have come along at all.  
He was kneading his hands.

"You should use handcream more often," I commented. It was nice talking to him, he had such a angel-like voice that I immediately became so warm that it felt more like summer.  
"Right, Tsukki," he admitted, grinning at me. If I did not know better, I would argue that the snow around us had just begun to melt. "I always forget to tell my mama that she should buy some!"  
Christmas would be soon and the more urgent I was to give him something, the less I had ideas.  
Yamaguchi would have deserved the world. Expensive games consoles, sports shoes, a new mobile phone, new clothes, perfume ...  
But neither he nor I had much money and I had to think carefully about what exactly I wanted to buy, which was not too obvious. Hand cream was ok.  
"Buy it yourself," I teased, but he did not really react and smiled only melancholic. It was already dark, hardly anyone was on the road. It was cold and icy, only the footsteps of our shoes in the snow could be heard.

Somehow feeling protected by the coming darkness, I dared to slowly take off my gloves, nudge him with his elbow, and hand them over to him.  
"Thank you, Tsukki."  
He brushed them over and I put my hands in the pockets of my coat.  
Without wanting to admit it, I was quite excited. It was the first time I was visiting anyone other than Yamaguchi. And then it was someone older! And a few others from the team would be there! Normally, I always declined such invitations, but lately I used every opportunity to spend more time with Yamaguchi.

I did not know if it was the entrance to high school, or something else had happened, but he had changed. Was suddenly so interesting.  
What he said suddenly had so much importance, his appearance was suddenly so attractive that I was surprised that the girls in our class had not yet fallen upon him. He had freckles. A Japanese with freckles! That was rare! His smile was so honest and radiant. Yamaguchi was always genuine. While I was hiding behind coolness, I always knew that he was truthful and just… real.  
And I felt like I had to tell him somehow. The urge to let him know how great he was.  
And an ego that was quite in the way.

But now he had at least warm hands because of me, that was something I could be proud of. Silently, we crossed almost half the city until Yamaguchi suddenly stopped in front of a quite large house. How did he know where Daichi lived? Had he ever visited him?   
Already from outside, I could hear excited excitement, I heard Hinata and Nishinoya excitedly babbling and Asahis loud laughter. Daichi was about to close the front door, and then he spotted us as we trotted on the little path through his garden. Me a little behind Yamaguchi.  
"Yamaguchi, Tsukishima!"

Daichi raised his hand and behind him came Hinata, who had heard this.  
"Tadashi!", He was happy and ran right out of the building until he with a loud "AH!" noticed that he was now standing in the snow with his stockings on. Yamaguchi laughed. Tadashi.  
"Shouyou, do you have my games?", He replied with a wide grin on his face. I was Tsukki. Not Kei.  
"Sorry!"  
"I'll just come over and get them tomorrow."  
"Then you can help me with this one level with this green monster-"  
"So you still want to keep it?"  
And so both entered the house again, Yamaguchi - Tadashi - undressed and followed him into a room.  
Daichi really had a big house, right in the hall I saw wooden stairs leading to the first floor and about six doors in this floor.  
I began to put my shoes to the others and hang my coat over Yamaguchi's jacket. Tadashi's jacket.  
"I didn't think you were coming!" Daichi started a conversation, but he really seemed to be happy that I was there.

"Have my reasons," I murmured as I lifted Yama-Tadashi's cap from the ground, briefly felt the soft fabric between my cold fingers, and then put it into his hood.  
"One could not overlook THAT," Daichi replied, and his omniscient tone made me feel stupid. "We make ourselves comfortable today, so you did not come for nothing!"  
Without waiting for my answer, he also pushed me into the room where Ya-Tadashi and Hinata had gone. It was almost completely taken up by a huge landscape of couches, consisting of several parts covered with brown cloth, blankets and pillows. In the middle stood a small glass next to a somewhat larger table, which was probably only standing here for this gathering, because it did not really fit into the rustic ambience.

To the left of the entrance was a wood stove, where Tanaka was just trying to start a fire, which was under Asahi's vigilant gaze and amused comments. Nishinoya and Y-Tadashi had both made themselves comfortable in the middle of the couch, talking excitedly, while Hinata was just sitting down to them, one plate full of cookies in one hand, and the feet completely naked. Sugawara squatted in front of the big TV to the right of the entrance, with a laptop on his lap and was looking for the right music.  
And Kageyama, standing by the heater in front of the window on which Hinatas socks were drying, looked at the whole scene as desperately as I was, and I decided to go stand next to him.

"Well, have fun?" I greeted him with a nasty grin, but that did not seem to interest him. He just raised his eyebrows and straightened his collars with his hands.  
Tadashi just laughed loudly and my eyes shot right in his direction. Somehow it looked cute, as he sat there, with knitted socks, his jogging pants and a yellow sweater, which was easily two sizes too big. They laughed at something on Hinata's foot, I did not want to know exactly what it was and leaned against the heating.  
This went on for a while, we watched the others, until finally my legs ached and I sat in a corner of the sofa.  
"Do you guys want to watch that?"

Nishinoya waved the cover of a DVD in his hand, obviously some action movie and Sugawara, who had sat next to the three, scratched his head. "That's sort of pretty ... unfit, isn't it? I thought we were looking for something ... more Christmas. "  
I saw Daichi's gaze, while Sugawara said that. Watched as he immediately opened a drawer under the TV, searched for DVDs, and finally pulled out a Christmas comedy movie. Without even asking one of us, he put it in and the film started.  
But it was not really about the film, although Sugawara watched the first minutes very attentively. It was about being together. And so - as Daichi had unknowingly shown me - to give the effort to the people who were important to you.

My gaze wandered automatically to Tadashi, who had grabbed a pillow on which he was just supporting his head and gazed happily at the screen, which was just showing a family in the middle of the Christmas preparations. The mother was preparing the food, the children decorated the tree, and the father drank hot chocolate.  
"I want one, too," Hinata suddenly shot up enthusiastically. All the others had already made themselves comfortable, Tanaka sat at one end of the sofa and stared proudly into the fire, which he had finally started. Nishinoya eagerly whispered to Tadashi, Asahi let Kageyama show him something on the phone.  
"Tsukishima, help me make hot chocolate, we can, right?" He asked Daichi. The nodded only satisfied to sit alone next to Sugawara calmed him so much that he probably did not care at all.  
"Ha?" I asked, also already comfortable and I did not expect to have to get up in the next half hour.

"Come on, you do not like the movie anyway!" Hinata demanded. Tadashi looked interested in my direction.  
"I'd like to have hot chocolate."  
As fast as he grinned at me, I was already on my feet and followed Hinata into the kitchen. As he rummaged through the kitchen, I leaned against the table, trying to cool my hot cheeks with my palms.  
I heard Nishinoyas and Tadashi's low whisper, as well as Asahi's comments to whatever Kageyama showed him.

Hinata placed several cups on a tray, a pot on the stove, and poured several packs of milk into it.  
"Tadashi is glad you're here today," he said suddenly, and I was startled at hearing his name.  
"Do you often meet up like this?" I asked to deceive.  
"You're almost as slow in your head as Kageyama, we meet almost every week, you just never want to be with us."  
That could almost be true. Most of the time I just said no without seriously thinking about it. Just lately ... Tadashi's begging look felt a bit different in my stomach.  
I ignored his insult, and made me stir the milk with a whisk, so that it could not burn. Because Hinata would certainly forget this. He just stuffed the cups with chocolate sprinkles and marshmallows.  
"Do you like Tadashi?"

Such a stupid question could only come from him. I sighed. Ok, maybe the question was not THAT stupid and also not easy to answer.   
"I do not mean like ... friendships. More like ... Daichi and Suga!"  
It was an unconfirmed truth that the two loved each other more than they wanted to believe us. But even Kageyama had quickly realized that there was something going on between them and I admired their restraint with each other every time they were with the team.  
But if you paid attention, it was clear to everyone how close they had to be. I was sure that Sugawara would stay here overnight.

"What are these questions?" I replied quickly, had already given me too much time for the answer, and my cheeks became a little redder when Hinata looked at me triumphantly. Actually, I never turned red.  
But I had never experienced such a thing before. Had never been in love with someone ....  
Just saying that in my mind needed a lot of overcoming and I caught myself staring at the bubbling milk.  
"Ha!" He added, when I said nothing again. "Tadashi says you do not like him, but I knew that was not true!"  
"You asked him?"  
"He told me he loves you."

The whisk fell into the pot. The milk continued to bubble. Suddenly I didn't want to make hot chocolate at all.  
Hinata disappeared into the living room. Absent-minded, I searched for a spoon, with which I got the whisk out of the milk. Luckily nothing had been burned yet.  
Tadashi sat just a few yards away from me on the sofa and ... was in love with me?  
Actually, I had thought of that many times. He was already very attached to me. Told me a lot. Always looking for contact. But maybe these were things that friends usually do together? What did I know? But with the others he was not like that. Only with me.

Actually, it was much too obvious. Actually, I was stupid that I had waited so long.  
When Hinata came back, he brought chocolate bars with him and put it in the milk. I moved around restlessly.  
"Somehow ... I just destroyed your confessions, right?" He apologized, but grinned.  
"It's alright." I said quietly. I was not angry with him. Almost grateful he made things so easy. I just had to ... yes, what actually? Go to the living room and kiss him? In front of everyone else? That would certainly please him. Tadashi was a romantic.

Hinata filled the milk carefully into the cups and I stood there, helpless. I would certainly not ask him what to do. He carried the tray into the living room, I just followed helplessly. But Tadashi was not in the living room. He was standing in the hallway, winding his oversized scarf around his body.  
"I was cold," he smiled at me, feeling so gentle that I felt something in my body again. In my fingertips, my stomach, my heart, my lips. The numbness in me ebbed away and I put myself in his way. "What is it?" He asked, and I did not know.  
What should I do? Just kiss him?

I would have liked to have caress him through his hair, over his cheek, at least embracing him, at least saying something. But my mind was still overloaded and I just stared at him knowing that he was in love with me.  
"I'm cold too," I breathed almost without a tone, and that was actually the truth. Because I was so keen to look nice today, I wore only a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, which was a bit too cold for winter season, despite the blazing fire in the living room.  
I did not know if he had just not heard me, or had been a little repelled by my question, but he just turned around and I decided to follow him. Back to the living room, back to the sofa. He sat in the corner where I had snuggled up before, and I put everything on a card and sat down beside him. His hair smelled so good that I would have loved to put my head against his.  
"Here!"

Cheerfully, Hinata pressed a cup of hot chocolate into our hands. Tadashi's "Thank you!", sounded so happy that my head really wanted to explode, just out of sheer joy.. Hinata held my cup a little longer in my hand, did not let go until he had stared me in the eyes for a long time. I did not know that the small energy bundle could be so subtle and so good in bringing two people together, but today I was actually just grateful to him.  
While I was still sipping my drink, into which Hinata had also sprinkled cream, Tadashi set his on the armrest, unwound the scarf and put it around me as well as around him. Grabbed a blanket and put it on our legs. Snapped his cocoa again and grinned at me.

Still, gentle, without any words. He had a little cream on his lips and I would have kissed him so desperately, but of course held myself back. His hands still looked rather damaged, warming the warm drink. It was half an hour when we were sitting next to each other, drinking hot chocolate, watching the movie more or less attentively, while the others were becoming more and more dull and inattentive, just there, cuddling into the many blankets.  
Why did not I like such team actions again?

I was warm, my body was so tired, but my mind was wide awake, because after we had put our cups off and cuddled us back into the blankets, Tadashi simply took my hand. And kneaded them. Stroke with his thumb over the back of my hand.  
Under the blanket. No one could see it. But I could feel it. And only showed a cheeky grin when I looked at him. I put my other hand over his, turned my upper body in his direction. He leaned a little against me and leaned his head into my neck.  
"Tadashi." I whispered, feeling somehow proud as he shuddered. He also noticed that I had never called him Tadashi.

"Kei?" He replied and it almost felt like a game, who could confuse the other more. 'Kei' had succeeded.  
He looked up triumphantly, and when he looked around to see if anyone was looking at us, I knew what was going to happen. I also looked around quickly, turned a little in his direction, shielded us a little.

Then he kissed me. I did not kiss him. He kissed me, even before I realized what was happening here at all. I had my mouth half open, as he withdrew me, with a questioning look.  
I leaned forward. Kissed him. Wanted to press him against me. Kiss him more.  
But kissing was loud. And we were not alone here.  
I thought I could see Asahi looking out of the corner of my eye, who quickly turned his gaze as I looked in his direction.

Tadashi pressed my hands firmly.

This Christmas he would not only get hand cream.


End file.
